The invention presented here concerns an opto-electronic sensor for distance measurement and/or distance-dependent object identification and a method for the opto-electronic distance measurement and/or distance-dependent object identification, in accordance with the generic terms of the independent claims. The sensor and the method are based on triangulation measurement.
Sensors of this type on the one hand can be utilized for the measurement of the distance to an object, wherein the output signals represent continuous values or nevertheless a multitude of discrete values from an interval and represent a measure for the distance. On the other hand, sensors of this type are frequently only utilized for the determination, resp., identification of the presence of an object within a certain monitoring zone, wherein as output signals only two binary values xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cobject presentxe2x80x9d) or xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cno object presentxe2x80x9d) are possible. When in this document xe2x80x9cdistance sensorsxe2x80x9d are mentioned, then understood by it are always sensors, which are suitable for the one and/or for the other application.